


Good Night

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Game of Thrones (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: College Student Midnight, F/F, Magic, Tired Midnight|Violet Bow Junior, stupid cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: LMAO Like, my favorite ship in the goddamn universe guys wonk anyway like comment subscribe





	Good Night

Leona purrs, wrapping herself around Midnights feet tripping up the whitch once more, whom sighs frustrated. 

“Leona, stop getting under my feet you stupid cat!” Midnight scowls at the human, putting her hands on her hips.

Leona tilts her head and watches as the potion Midnihgt was mixing pours out completely before commenting, “you spilled all of that stuff”

Midnight looks at the vial in her hand and the liquid on the floor and screams in anger. 

“GODDAMIT LEONA STFU” Her throw was quick but leona was quicker, snatching the bottle just before it could explode into a billion fragments against the wall. Leona gently places it at the edge of Midnights desk as the witch grips the edge furiously. “Do you know how msart I am and how good I need to be to make sure everything is perfect? Goodammit leona, im a professional and then you just come here and make a mess of yourself and then i have two work twice as hard to fix it and start all over again!”

Leona sighs and gets up to her full height, resigned to being more human for now. 

:”I know… I’m really sorry midnight but I’m just trying to keep you light on your feet.” The witch scowls and crosses her arms when Leonahugs her from behind. The austrailian ducks beneath the brim of Midnihgt’s hat and her lips burush gently against Midnight’s cheek. The witch stays straight up, but Leona can feel the girl loosen her shoulders a bit. “You know this means youre tired though, usually you can keep up.”

“I can’t sleep, I really need to get this done…” Midnihgt protests but Leona can hear the weakness of the complaint, knowing fully well that Midnight was prepared to pass out. 

“Nope, you need to sleepp!!!” Leona grins as Midnihgt groans and fully slumps back into Leona. 

:”But noooooooo” Midnight stretches out the no even as Leona scoops up the witch and starts trudging to their room, careful to keep Midnight from knocking her head into the doorway. 

The no finally cuts off when Leona sits down midnihgt and removes the witch hat, grinning when Midnihgt gives her a playful glare. 

They play a short game of keep away until Midnight is smiling and starts laughing, breathless and flushed and beautiful. Leona holds the hat behind her back and leans down to peck Midnight’s lips. Midnight flings her arm around leona and pulls her close, fangs scraping against leona’s lip in a way that makes her shiver. Leona’s head gets fuzzy the way it always does when she kisses midnight (leona would swear its just magic but she cant be sure since she doesnt know how it works) and Midnihgt takes adantage of that fact, snatching her hat and making a break for it to her lab. 

Leona flashes to grab Midnihgt around the waist, just barely managing to pull midnight back, the pair laughing as Leona drags Midnight back to the bed, plopping down and dragging the witch with her. 

Again, Midnight tries to glare but her smile shines through her wrinkled nose and leona tosses the hat on the floor before wrapping her arms around midnight. 

“There, I have you captured, and as my prey you must listen to me.” Leona buries her nose into Midnights neck, reminding herself to not immediately lick and start a tickle fight by accident. Not that she would lose, but she’d get distracted and then midnight couldn’t sleep. “I say you should sleep.” MIdnight whines for a couple seconds, muttering curses (but not magic ones) under her breath before squirming into a comfortable position, holding Leona’s hand. 

“Good night leona” Midnight yawns, releasing herself from consciousness.

“Good night midnight,” Leona smiles into the witches hair and only licks her girlfriend’s ear once before giving herself over to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO Like, my favorite ship in the goddamn universe guys wonk anyway like comment subscribe


End file.
